


Espinei

by thewatch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: Paul and Hugh, reaching for each other from the beginning.





	Espinei

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Old French word "espinei" meaning "a place of thorns or briars". I thought it captured the prickly exterior of Paul Stamets and what Hugh must find a way through to reach him. Found from words of the day by @RobGMacfarlane on Twitter, an English professor. Well worth checking out if you love words and language.

Hugh can’t help but feel protective of Paul. It took some time before Paul really let Hugh get close to him, before he began to open up and show Hugh more of himself behind the biting sarcasm and suspicion and impatience. Of course since Hugh began to know him better he started to learn exactly why Paul made it so difficult to let anyone in, why he had wall after barrier after rudeness to get past first. 

Hugh had been patient. Slowly working his way past each attempt Paul had made to convince him he was too much effort to pursue. Too difficult, too busy. He had made it clear that he was happy to wait for Paul, for when he was free, to not have to choose between his research and his potential partner. That Hugh would make it worth Paul’s while to make time for them, to trust him. 

Hugh had always found Paul endlessly interesting, captivated by his passion for his work and the eloquence with which he took Hugh on amazing journeys through his ideas and discoveries. When he had made clear his genuine interest in Paul’s work and his willingness to listen to him, Paul returned the sentiment. He listened to Hugh and showed equal interest in his medical explorations.

As Paul had opened up to him, Hugh had begun to learn the causes of Paul’s armour against the world, against humanity. Some he could extrapolate. The surprise Paul seemed to have when Hugh first showed up to take him out for dinner. They had agreed on the time for Hugh to come and collect him from work and when he had arrived five minutes early, he almost thought for a second that Paul hadn’t been expecting him to come.

There were little things that gathered in his mind. Like breadcrumbs being collected in his hands to slowly put together the pieces of a picture. Paul told him some things, things people had said to him in the past, supposed jokes they had made at his expense. Only mentioned in passing for the most part, as if Paul both wanted to tell Hugh about these things, but at the same time wanted to pretend to them both they were nothing but a passing comment demonstrating someone’s stupidity. 

Only a few times at the beginning, had Paul openly told him anything of his past experience. They had had a misunderstanding of expectations once, and Paul had taken the very worst interpretation possible until Hugh had made him stop and listen to him, to explain what he had meant. They had taken a moment to cool down from their flaring tempers and haltingly, Paul had told him why he had jumped to such a conclusion. Listening quietly, Hugh had stayed as calm as he could, wanting to take care of Paul, to make sure he was utterly convinced that such an action could never even be contemplated by Hugh. They had held each other, calming each other. Hugh had never felt such fury before, at the thought of taking advantage of someone’s vulnerabilities, their feelings in such a way. He hadn’t quite known what to do with it. 

Giving Paul all the comfort he could had channelled it at first, but later, he spent a long time in the gym, working his anger out on safe inanimate objects, rather than the physical bodies he was tempted to find in their stead. After that he always made sure to be as clear and honest as possible. It had become their default since then, the complete honesty between them binding them closer together, building the trust and the love. Forging them into their own creation, with its own protections and walls against the outside world when needed, but always with both of them inside together, at each other’s back.

Making love with each other now, Hugh feels fierce in his tenderness. Paul is laid open before him, every barrier fallen and he knows the courage it took to let Hugh come close enough to reach him. He stands by to guard every part of Paul, his love feels like fire surrounding them, ready to rise against all threats. Paul in turn holds him close and safe as Hugh lays himself open to his gaze. Relishes the fire that consume him in turn.

He feels himself aflame, his heart pounding as their skin burns with each contact, scorching them down to their bones. They have forged their links in sweat and heat, to remain unbroken and buried deep in their foundations.

He never thought to feel this engulfed by anything again after finding medicine. He has become a warrior, ready to stand beside his partner in every battle to come, against all challengers. Gasping into each other’s mouths there is salt on their tongues, love in their eyes and fire in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about Bridges, but this formed in my head and I wanted to write it before I lost it.


End file.
